Penguin Chronicles
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Learn more about the penguin team that we all know and love. Learn about Skipper and Hans during Denmark, see what Kowalski does while he was with a science team, know how Rico got obsessed with explosives, look at Private's point of view while he was in the Special Penguin Air Service back in London. Sparky, my OC, will also have his own back story before joining Skipper.
1. Skipper's Mission In Denmark

_**March 17, 1998 **_

_**1900 Hours**_

_**Denmark**_

_**Operation: In and Out Intel**_

_**Joint ANSO and APSO**_

_**Operative: 2nd Lieutenant Skipper and Corporal Hans**_

* * *

A_ Antarctic Navy Special Operator_, nickname: Skipper, was sent into Denmark to meet up with an _Atlantic Puffin Special Operator_, nickname: Hans. The mission was to rendezvous with an agent that was stationed there and grab the intel he has about Dr. Blowhole. Lethal firearms was allowed for threat neutralization, but flipper-to-flipper combat is recommended to minimize damage. Both birds are standing by at a roof in front of the fish market entrance.

Skipper hands over the binoculars to Hans for him to take a peak "We have four lobsters guarding the market's entrance."

Hans puts down the binoculars and looks at Skipper "Do you still have that Mk. 22 Hushpuppy?"

Skipper unholsters a pistol from his waist "You mean this tranquilizer gun?" Hans nodded "But this is just a tranq' gun." he holsters his pistol and raises his M4 Carbine "I can make a lot of damage with this baby."

Hans shook his head and lowers Skipper's rifle "HQ said that we need to work together and minimize property damage, sir."

Skipper sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine! We'll let them take a snooze." he unholsters his pistol again and fits it with a suppressor "Hans, are you ready?"

Hans grabbed his pistol and aims it at the lobsters guarding the entrance "On your mark, sir."

Skipper aims his pistol and takes a deep breath "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Both pistols fired at the same time sending out a silent whistle with each pull of the trigger. The entrance is now cleared. Both of them rushed inside and taking out every lobster they saw. After a while of searching they finally found the warehouse where their contact is being kept. Both birds pressed their backs against the walls and readies themselves for the unknown presence inside.

Skipper reloads his pistol and racks the slide to chamber a new tranquilizer round "You ready?"

Hans tapped his headset and nods "I'll keep watch outside."

Skipper nodded "Roger." he kicks the door and enters the warehouse and sees a middle-aged puffin chained on the ground "Are you the 'Fisher'?"

The puffin nods "G-Get out of here!"

Skipper kneels down and looks at the chain "No way. I'm here for the intel, where is it?"

The puffin pointed at the security room at second floor with his beak "Get out of here before its to late!"

Skipper slowly stands up "I'm not leaving an injured guy like you in this. But I am getting that intel." he went up using the ladder and enters the room to get a floppy disk. He returns to the puffin and looks back at the chains "Don't worry, we'll be home free."

The puffin looks at Skipper "Kid, get yourself out of here now!"

Skipper turned around and sees Hans holding a detonator "Hans!"

Hans chuckled and pressed the button and a huge explosion knocks Skipper on his belly. He soon wakes up noticing his flipper touching a knife jabbed into his contact "Darn it!" he punched the ground "I'm sorry friend."

A bright light suddenly blinds Skipper and after his vision clears he sees Hans with a platoon of puffins armed with AK 74 "He killed a senator of the state! KILL HIM!"

Skipper ran and jumps cover to cover avoiding the puffins' gunshots. He soon sees a boat that is still operational. But Hans cut him off during his approach. Skipper pointed his gun at Hans. Once he pulled the trigger the only thing he heard was a loud click. Skipper tossed the pistol into the ocean and realizes that he dropped his rifle during the explosion. He has no other choice but to use his flippers.

Skipper stood firmly ready to fight "You'll pay for this, Hans!"

Hans smirked "Not unless I get rid of you first, Skipper."

Both birds engaged into combat with each other. Skipper got hold of Hans, but he was countered and tossed to the ground. Skipper shook his head and sees Hans in the sky diving towards him, Skipper quickly rolled and got Hans' feet and hurls him to a wall. The fight goes on until Skipper broke two bones in his ribs and breaking his own ankle, Hans also have the same result. Both of them looks at the ground to see a fish on their feet. Skipper grabbed the fish and holds it like a sword, so did Hans. They both used the fish as swords and they both fought without giving up. Skipper jabbed the fish onto Hans' side making him feel his broken ribs. Hans slapped Skipper's ankle making him fall in a huge amount of pain. Han's raises the fish and is about to deliver the final strike. But Skipper quickly kicked Hans' wrist before the fish made impact on his head, Skipper stands up and punches Hans on the beak.

Hans fell on on one knee "You were lucky this time, Skipper." he spits out some blood coming from his beak

Skipper wipes the blood coming from his head "You're not gonna get away from me, Hans."

Hans smirked "Lets see." he quickly got up and tackles Skipper

Skipper quickly evaded it and kicks him in the chest "Time's up, Hans."

Hans felts his chest and ankle aching "We will meet again, Skipper. You win this round but I'll win the next one." he runs away from the heat of battle

Skipper nods "I will get you, Hans. I'll never let my guard down." he limps his way towards the speedboat he saw and makes his escape

Skipper got to the nearest Antarctic Navy Sub and he soon realizes that the floppy disk was badly damaged. The next day the captain of the sub said that he is now the most wanted penguin in Denmark for killing a senator cold blood. Antarctic Central Command looks at the video recorded using Skipper's headset. Central Command knows that Skipper was innocent and should remain hidden until the heat dies down a bit, then he can come back out. He takes a little rest in the sub's infirmary and thinks of that backstabbing puffin. He will someday prove the Danes that he is innocent.

* * *

**_Next, Kowalski's story_**


	2. Kowalski's Antarctic Lab Incident

_**June 7, 2003**_

_**01330 Hours**_

_**Underwater Penguin Research Base, Near Antarctica**_

_**Operative: Staff Sergeant Kowalski**_

* * *

Penguin scientists where testing a new chemical that will mask their scent, so they dive in to Leopard Seal territory without being noticed. But during the chemical mixing process the chemical suddenly exploded covering the hallways with gas. After an hour, fifteen penguins got ill. One of the lead researches, named Kowalski, ordered an initial lock down of the facility. A week has passed and fifty penguins have fallen ill 'cause of the defected chemical they mixed.

Kowalski grabbed a small glass wine and turns on the webcam connected to his computer "Day 5, log 0036. Staff Sergeant Kowalski, serial number: 860-Niner Bravo Alpha- Mega Niner. I have fallen victim of this viral outbreak in the facility." he takes a sip from the glass of wine "I-I have a high fever and I'm very thirsty just like the other researchers, but I can't give up. I need to create a cure for everyone so we can get out." Kowalski closes his eyes and grabbed a picture frame beside the computer "Doris, if you see this log then I am either fighting or dying." he sighs "If anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love more than anything. End log." he pressed a button and sends the video so the outside will know what happened

A penguin with red-ish eyes entered the room with a clipboard as Kowalski was shutting down the computer "Sir," he coughs as he walks "The others are losing hope of survival of this epidemic."

Kowalski finishes his glass and looks at the penguin "I-I don't know what to do." he stands up and bangs his already aching head on the wall "Chances of us surviving is ten out of a hundred."

The weak penguin looks down "So, we're not gonna see our family again? Our parents, wife, and children?"

kowalski slowly nodded "I believe so."

The penguin turned around to the door way "I'll make something for my family, at least they know that I loved them." the penguin then walks out leaving Kowalski alone

Another three days had passed and almost 90% of the facility's personnel are incapable of working. Kowalski tries to fight the disease, the only thing that keeps him on his knees is the thought of seeing Doris once again. He always drinks a full bottle of wine while working, no matter how sick he is. But he knows that he can't give up, he needs to see Doris again!

Three weeks had now passed and Kowalski was finally close. All it to to make the cure is his motivation to live to see the dolphin he loved and the blood samples of those penguins who hasn't hit critical state. He also have some of his blood sample stored in the storage unit. Kowalski cursed himself as he entered the cold room, a penguin in his state can die within five minutes inside. He grabbed the samples and tested the cure. It works! But he needs a way to disperse the cure to the population inside.

Kowalski walks up to a lab assistant just outside the lab "We need to disperse this cure in the facility's life-support!" he drops down to his knee while walking

The lab assistant quickly helped him up "But you're in no condition to walk, sir."

Kowalski slaps away the assistant's flipper and helps himself up "I'm a soldier and at the same time a scientist. I know the limits of my own body. " he puts his flipper on the assistant's shoulder "But I need someone to disperse it properly. My flippers are already shaking from the cold, the sickness, and the sleepiness."

The assistant just nodded and helped him "Alright."

The two penguins waddled slowly as they grow much weaker and weaker. But they finally succeeded in reaching the lower levels of the facility. Kowalski hands over the cure to the assistant and looks at the monitor and reroutes the air flow of the facility "The vents are ready. All we need to do know is-"

Kowalski heard a loud thump behind him, it was the assistant "I-I thought I was still okay. Sir, the effects are of the virus are increasing fast."

Kowalski falls to his knees and feels a sharp pain in his heart "I-I'm finishing this madness!" He grabs the cure from the assisstant's flipper with his unstable and weak flippers and plugs it in the air dispersal system. He smiled as he falls down to the ground with a blurry vision

A loud explosion was heard from the door and two penguins wearing a gas masks entered and the one with a flat head went up to Kowalski "Manfredi, check the other one!" Kowalski sees the penguin grabbing his radio "This is the SPTF, command, can you read me?"

A faint crackle can be heard from the radio "This is command, what is the situation down there, Skipper?"

Skipper looks at the life-support computer "It looks like our good friend here invented a cure and saved everyone." Kowalski closed his eyes and smiled

The next day he woke up inside a Penguin Navy infirmary. A major opens a door and sets his hat down on the table "How are you, kid?"

Kowalski slowly raises his head "I'm fine, sir." He rubs his forehead

The major sat down on the bed "Because of your work I am thinking of putting your scientific and inventing skills in good use." he hands over a a folder with a word 'CLASSIFIED' stamped onto the cover "It's called: _Special Penguin Task Force._ It's a group of highly trained penguins that mostly act on their own, but they only answer to Antarctic Central Command. You, my friend, is now moving to NYC, where your new team awaits." The major stands up and grabs his hat "Your girlfriend is safe and will also visit you there." the major walks towards the door and opens it but stops "The reason why this task force is classified, is because this task force will do reconnaissance about the whereabouts of Dr. Blowhole. With that intel the task force can act on their own if they want to or not. Good day, 2nd Lieutenant."

Kowalski lied back down and sighs "2nd Lieutenant Kowalski." he smiles "Member of the SPTF group." he closed his eyes and rest

* * *

**_Next: Rico's Story_**

**_If you guys have a suggestion about Rico and Private's story just let me know._**

**_Please leave a review._**


	3. Rico's Lover

_**October 22, 2004**_

_**02000 Hours **_

**_Honolulu_**_**, Hawaii**_

_**Operation: Explosion of Love**_

_**Operative: Private First Class Rico**_

* * *

He and his team fell for one of Dr. Blowhole's bombs at the beach. Private Rico was about to save a baby penguin until a nasty explosion covered his vision. He sees himself fading in and out of consciousness every minute. He can hear himself chocking and seeing spurts of blood coming out of his neck, and soon his vision blackens.

Three days have passed, Rico looks into the mirror and sees the scar that runs down to his beak and the a bandage on his neck. The doctor told him that his voice box was damaged due to a foreign object cutting into his neck, he may never speak clearly again. He sat on his bed and thinks of his passion for singing ever night after a mission. Rico's favorite song was Copacabana and always sings it to his friends and a girl that may get his attention. But everything changed after that explosion at the beach. They called him a hero for saving that penguin and he never regrets that he did it.

One night his doctor, a very beautiful female Gentoo penguin named Lhania, visited him "Rico, can I come in?" Rico just waved his flipper to let the Gentoo come in and sighs

Rico grabs a paper and a pen and later shows a message to the doctor "What do you need, doc?"

Lhania smiled brushed Rico's feathers "I know that your upset because of your voice but," she pauses and pulls out a picture, a picture of the baby penguin that he saved "It's because of you she's still alive and breathing." Rico looks at the picture seeing the baby penguin having a few bumps and bruises, he then relaxes and smiles "Uhm, Rico," Lhania rubs the back of her neck with her flipper "would you like to watch a movie and dinner with me tonight?"

Rico smiles and writes another letter "Sure!"

Lhania chuckled and smiled, she leaned forward and hugs Rico making hims blush a bit "A simple nod would be nice but letters are cool too!" she stands up and walks towards the door with a smile "Pick me up at 7:00?" Rico nodded "Bye!" she closed the door leaving Rico with a smile

Rico grabbed a bow-tie and a couple of flowers and looks one more time in the mirror. He soon arrives at the Doctor Lhania's home, he knocks. The door opens, but it was opening in slow-motion for Rico, revealing a penguin with an orchid on her head and a purple cloth wrapped around her. Rico's beak opened in awe that he can't even comment on how Lhania looks. She walks to him slowly and closes his beak.

The two penguins enjoyed their evening by eating some well marinated herring and watching a zombie movie in the end the night. Of course the place wasn't that big because of the facility being hidden underwater but it was enough for the penguins who lives in was a small park in the center of the facility where the penguins can enjoy and relax from work. The two penguins walked their way to the park, Rico and Lhania sat down on the park bench.

Lhiana leaned down onto Rico's shoulder and smiled "You're such a great guy, Rico! That movie you chose was very exciting. And I always love to see explosions in real life, not like those Hollywood stuff." she chuckled remembering a TV show she saw the other the other night

Rico smiles and chuckles "Yeah!" he grunted

Lhania lifted her flipper and draws a heart and two names inside it in the sky "Can you imagine a rock shaped like that?" Rico rubbed his chin and starts thinking "It would be very romantic."

Rico accompanied Lhania home, and as a thank you gift, she gave him a kiss on the cheek making Rico blush after the door closes. He saw a bookstore that was about to close and bought a couple of books about bombs and weapons. Rico feels a new feeling taking over his every thought as he read those books. Day after day, he was getting closer to what Lhiana wants; their names carved on a heart shaped stone. And one evening they went to the beach in Hawaii so Rico could show how he likes being with her.

It was cold outside so Lhania was embracing Rico's flipper "Where are we even going, Rico?"

Rico the tip of his flipper on his beak as a sign of silence "You'll see." he grunted

They finally stopped at a rock with a couple of dynamite stuck on every places on the rock "What are we doing here?" Lhania asked

Rico waved his flipper to tell her to follow him. They have reached a peak where they can see the rock where they were standing earlier "Here!" Rico hands over a detonator to Lhania with a smile on his beak

Lhania looks at the detonator with excitement "Really?" Rico nodded and waits for her love to make her move "Here we go then." she grabs the detonator and readies herself for the penguin's surprise "3..2..1" she pressed the detonator and a huge explosion erupted on the other side. Lhania smiles and looks at the beauty of the explosion. Rico tapped her back and points at the rock where the explosives were planted "Oh my gosh! Rico, did you did that?" she sees the rock that is now shaped like a heart and their names written on it "Thank you!" she jumps on to Rico making both of them fall down

Rico smiled and patted her back "I love you!" he told her with an understandable voice

"I love you too, Rico." she leaned closer and touched his beak with hers, she leans back and hugs him "Don't let your passion for explosives go away and use them for good."

* * *

**_Private's next, and it will also be a love story for the young penguin._**


	4. Private's Courage And Love

August 24, 2005

01715 Hours

London

Operative: Private

Operation: Blind courage

My name is Private. I forgot the last time my father called me by my real name. He and uncle Nigel forced me to join the British Penguin army after having a mental breakdown during my minigolf competition, but now I'm part of a special branch called: Special Penguin Air Service. My rank and my name are the same. I always volunteer to do some recon on the river and sometimes I sneak into Big Ben and seat at the very top to admire the view. I look at my sub-machine gun, is there a way to make peace without the use of brute force? I only wish that I will join a team or a group who are gonna be my bestest friends, but that wish hasn't come true yet.

I placed my gun up against the wall and I smile at the view down below "Such a wonderful night." I close my eyes and lie down letting the wind cool my feathers

Every once in a while the Penguin Secret Service, like in those James Bond films, are hiring us for assassination and other killing related activities, like poisoning them, or shooting them in the head. I never volunteer to do it of course! I only check for sudden changes in the wind. I never pulled the trigger of a gun to kill, I only do it to defend my family and friends.

We received a mission from the Secret Service, but it was a disaster. We did our job right but we were compromised after the round was fired, bringing my team into the infirmary. While I was strolling around the infirmary, I saw the most beautiful penguin in there. Her eyes were blocked by bandages but she is still the most beautiful bird I have ever seen.

I approached this fine woman and tapped her back "What?! Who's there?!" she shouted making almost everyone look at us

I grabbed her wild flippers "Please! Stay calm, I'm not here to hurt you."

Both of us lay down our flippers and exhaled, but she exhaled like an angel singing to a lunacorn "Oh, sorry. My name is Elyn. What's yours?"

I opened my beak to let the words out "My name is Pri-" but I thought maybe I should really tell her my real name "My name is Pringthon." and another part of me said that maybe I should also tell her my other name "Or you can call me Private."

After that, she chuckled "Pringthon? That's a cute and funny name!" she burst into laughter and I smiled "I think Private suits you better."

I glanced at her flippers and head, she shows signs of struggle and abuse. I gently placed my wing on her shoulder "What happened to you?"

She swiveled her head and faces me "I-I was almost... let's say I was almost violated by some penguins. I did escaped them but got hit by a car of a drunken driver, I also flew towards a box of glass shards. I didn't go in but my face hits the shards that was surrounded by the box. And now, I'm blind. Never to see again."

I was starting to hear her crying, so I hugged her "I'll keep you safe."

She faces me and holds onto my flipper "R-Really?"

I smiled and nodded "Absolutely!"

Elyn rubbed my back and also felt some bandages covering it "Are those wounds?"

I just nodded and gently pulled her flipper of my back "I was wounded during my last mission. Half of my team got hurt and I'm the only one who got out of there with only a flesh wound." she gasp, I knew I shouldn't have told her "But it's only a flesh wound!" she sighed in relief as I chuckled a bit "So, do you have anything to do tonight?"

She placed her flipper on her chin "Instead of sitting here and not enjoying life outside? Nope, why?"

I smiled and clasped my flippers together "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She jumps out of her bed and grabbed my flipper and she spun me around "That would me smashing, Private! Of course you may!"

I grabbed her flipper and brought her in the streets of London. We visited lots of places and grabbed some fish and peanut butter winkies on the way. I still can't believe that we both love the same kind of chocolate. We also visited a local church where we can thank the Lord for a very wonderful night. After the church, I brought her to Hyde Park to admire the cool breeze. She leaned on my shoulder and smiled. After the park, we returned to the hospital and I tucked her in her bed at the recovery ward.

Then I suddenly heard a call from a penguin outside the ward "Private Pringthon? Is Private Pringthon here?"

I raised my flipper and called out "I'm Private Prington!" I look back at Elyn "I be back in a jiffy." I see her smiling at me as I leave the ward

"Here." the penguin gave me a phone "A call from the colonel." he said

I placed the speaker on my ear hole and listened to the colonel's task "Private, you and your team will infiltrate a lab where an American is being held. This penguin has intel on Dr. Blowhole, that's why he is an important individual. I already notified the rest of your team and you only have until 0100 hours to gear up, are we clear?"

I hesitated thinking that I may leave the penguin that I have fallen in love here, but I need to help my friend "Aye aye, sir. I'll be in the base, ETA: 30 minutes." the colonel bid me farewell and good luck. I gave back the phone and want back to her bed "Uhm, Elyn? Are you still awake?"

I can see her still seating on his bed "Yes, Private. Is everything alright?"

I looked down and sighed "The colonel's sending me on a mission to rescue a comrade in danger. I want to go but" I feel tears coming out of my eyes "but I don't want to leave you!" she grabbed my flipper and left something on it "What's this?"

I opened my flipper to see a Lunacorn necklace "I always loved those peace loving unicorns, and that necklace was given to me by my daddy last week. I want you to wear it for good luck." she hugs me and gave me a kiss on my cheek "Don't let your guard down, Private. I'll pray that you will stay alive."

I look at the lunacorn necklace one more time and kissed her cheek "Thank you, Elyn." I grabbed my jacket and beret "I'll be back before you know it!"

I'll skip the the other parts 'cause all it was was me being asked about my whereabouts. I grabbed my usual MP5SD with five spare magazines and a Glock 23 as a back up weapon. We arrived at the last known location of our friend. There were lobsters everywhere. My team leader gestured his flipper to move out and secure the area without any alerts. Most of my team killed the other lobsters, but the only thing I did is knock them out by hitting them on the head. We cleared the area and heard a faint moan coming from one of the containers.

"Private," my leader called out "check whats inside, we'll cover you."

I ready my pistol and opened the door to see a penguin who's barely awake "We have someone! Standby for authentication!" I called out "Sir, concentrate on my voice. Where were you born?"

He moved his head to face me "Emperor Land, Antarctica." he said in a very faint voice

"Whats your rank?" I asked

He coughs a little before continuing "Sergeant First Class Johnson."

"Whats your branch?" I asked one more time

"Special Penguin Task Force."

I nodded and I look back outside "It's him!" but I heard no response "Hey! Sir? I said it's him!" I walk out of the container to see my entire team on the ground moaning painfully. I look up and see puffins and lobsters holding AK 47, and they open fired. I quickly jumped inside the container crawl towards the American "I'm gonna give you an adrenaline shot, okay?" he nodded, I grab the syringe and aims at his chest. I jab the needle into his chest and dispersed the chemical inside him, making him stand up "I need your help, sir, please! My team's down and I need help!"

He patted my head and he grabs my MP5 "Kid, I can see truck from here. Maybe you can get there. I'll cover you as you run, don't hesitate if a lobster or puffin points a gun at you." I gulp and nodded "On my mark. 3..2..1.. GO!" I drew my Glock from my holster and shoots at the attackers' cover.

I finally reached the van he was pointing at but I was suddenly punched by a lobster. He began to threaten me until he crossed the line "We will also kill the penguins you love!" I grabbed my Glock and shot the wanker at the chest two times. I got in the van and drove my way towards my team and Sergeant Johnson is waiting.

I climbed out of the van and helped my wounded fellows to get in "Come on, sir! We can stay here!" I called out to the penguin who's is still firing my MP5

He nods and climbs at the back while firing at the attackers "Kick it, kid! We ain't got all day!"

I placed a brick on the gas and drove our way to freedom. The mission was over, finally! I can see my Elyn again. But I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my belly. I touched it and saw blood coming out of a wound. Have I... been shot? Then, I passed out.

"Private! Private! Pringthon please, wake up!" a shout from a familiar voice right beside me. I opened my eyes and see Elyn with Johnson beside him

"Elyn? Is it... you?" I said in a dreamy voice, she suddenly hugged me

"Well done, kid. You saved me and your entire team." It was Johnson who's speaking now "You have the guts to do the job done. Maybe I'll make a recommendation letter to let you join the SPTF."

I slowly stood up while holding onto Elyn's flipper "SPTF?"

He chuckled and nodded "Special Penguin Task Force. The leader's name is Major Skipper, his my boss and a courageous leader. Our scientist and tech expert, 1st Lieutenant Kowalski. Our weapons and demolitions expert, Corporal Rico. Our communications specialist, Staff Sergeant Manfredi. And finally, the team's sniper, me, Staff Sergeant Johnson."

I raised my eye brow in confusion "Why are you telling me all this? I'm not even part of the team yet."

He chuckled again and patted my head "While you were in surgery, I got a chance to talk to Skipper and told him that you are a courageous young kid. So, he told the Generals, and there. Welcome to the team, Private."

Elyn tilted her head with a confused expression "But I thought you're gonna write a recommendation letter for Private later?"

I did noticed him smirking while telling me about the letter "She's right, mate. Is this some kind of test?" I asked

He shook his head "No. That I promise you. Sometimes I tend to tell a lie to keep my mood up. But you are one of us now, Private." he started walking towards the door "You are to report to the Central Park Zoo in New York City. Be there this Friday. I'll be going early there so I can give the intel on Blowhole to Skipper." he left the room without another word

I look down in sadness, to think that I would leave her here "I don't feel like joining."

She smiled at me and kissed my beak, it was a very long kiss, she backs up "Do it. For me. I want you to be happy, Private. Maybe we'll meet again. But promise me that you will always wear the necklace to remember me."

"I promise!" I leaned closer and kissed her again, I will never forget her and my time with her and I wish that we may see each other again

Next: The Penguin Team's First Mission Together


End file.
